Honey x Reader: I Couldn't Live Without You
by ejlittler
Summary: A small fan fiction for Ouran Host Club! This is my first and its not good.


I Couldn't Live Without You: Ouran Host Club One-Shot

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I Own only this story and I am not making money off of it. Tell em' Hikaru and Kaoru!_

 _Hikaru and Kaoru: She doesn't own us. Otherwise we would we wearing wizard robes and stealing toilet seats... (Harry Potter reference)_

 _This is my first fan fiction to be published. Please be kind. I do need constructive criticism however, so please tell me what I can do to make this better! However do not criticize without reason! Thanks!_

Today was not your day. You felt like crap. You woke up sweaty and hot, feeling like your head was being hammered from inside your skull. You groaned thumping back down into your bed. You couldn't go to school! You were actually really sad about that. You loved school and loved to study. (Sorry if you don't! Pretend you do!) And everyday after school was finished you went to the Host Club. And everyday at the Host Club you requested Honey-senpai. The one thing that really pissed you off though, was all the other girls. Not because you were jealous though! Those girls had a much better chance of attracting Honey's attention then you however. What really made you mad was that they couldn't look past Honey's handsomeness and cuteness. (How can one be so handsome and cute at the same time?!) They just didn't care to see what was beneath that. Unlike them, you saw Honey's kindness and gentleness, not just how he looks. You really loved Honey. You hated he'd never love you back.

 _Honey's POV_

 _Today was another normal day! After school I head straight to the Host Club. Today we had a Valentine's day theme! Yep! Today is Valentine's Day! I can't wait to see (Y/N)! I got her something! I wonder if she got me anything! She the only girl I like there after all! She's always so kind and always respects everyone! I can't wait to see her! I change into a formal black suit and we set up. I climb up Takaszhi's legs and sit on his shoulders to put up some decorations. "Thanks Takashi!" "Hm" After you were done setting up the decorations, you brought in the snacks. There were cookies and tea and best of all... cake! There was even some fancy tuna for Haru-chan! You all take your places as the girls come streaming in._

 _There was a higher rate then ever! About twenty girls sat around me and Takashi. Something was off_ _though! (Y/N) isn't here! I hope she's just running late! But, she never runs late! ever! She always comes in first! Everyday! "Takashi!" I yell. "I know Honey, we'll find her." I sniffle "Ok.." I sit back down. I didn't even know I stood up. I sniffled some more and picked at the delicious red velvet cake that Tamaki and Kyoya had made. "What's wrong Honey?" asks a girl, a regular customer. "Nothing it's ok." I say putting on a smile that probably looks like grimace. "Ok!" So I put a real smile on my face and entertain them. Soon Mori comes back in. "Is she ok?!" "Yes she has come down with the flu and did not attend school today." My eyes bulge. "Oh no! I'm coming (Y/N)!" "Honey where are you going?!" Yells Tamaki. I don't respond. I run out of the Club and to (Y/N)'s house about 10 minutes away. How do I know where she lives? She invited me once. It's pretty big. I knock on the door and a maid answers. "I'm here to see (Y/N)." "Ok, I'll tell her your here. I step inside and sit down to wait. The maid comes back about 5 minutes later. It felt like forever! "She would like to see you." She escorts me up the stairs and to her room. "Thank you" I say "No trouble, sir" she says with a nod. She turns around and walks away. I open (Y/N)'s door and walk in. "Honey?" "(Y/N)-Chan! Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine!" She coughs and that tells me she isn't. I step closer to her bed and sit in a chair. "Why are you here? You should be with your guests!" "But its Valentine's!" "It is?!" Her eyes widen. "I totally forgot! But still why are you here?" "Because I care about you (Y/N)-Chan! "Me?" She asks, incredulous. "Why me?" "Because your sweet and kind! I love you!" "Me?" "Yes, you!' I giggle. "I couldn't live without you!" I say grabbing her hand._

Sorry that was so short! I didn't have a lot of time! Please comment with your feedback! I know it wasn't well detailed and I'll try to fix it soon!


End file.
